Violet Parr
Violet Parr is one of the secondary protagonists from the Disney/Pixar movie series, The Incredibles. She is a junior member of the team, The Incredibles. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ezra Bridger vs Violet Parr * Hinata Hyuga vs. Violet Parr * Jufuku (Railgun) vs Violet (The Incredibles) (Completed) * Miraculous Ladybug vs Violet Parr (Completed) * Violet Parr vs Queen Elsa * Randall Boggs VS Violet Parr (Completed) With Dash * Dash and Violet vs. Lash and Speed With the Incredibles * The Incredibles vs Big Hero 6 * The Incredibles VS The Crystal Gems * The Fantastic 4 VS The Incredibles (Completed) *Donkey Kong, diddy kong, dixie kong, and cranky kong Vs The incredibles (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Anais Watterson * Blair * Espio the Chameleon * Invisible Woman * Lisa Simpson History Violet is the oldest child of the superheroes Mr. Incredible (Robert Parr) and Elastigirl (Helen Parr). Over the course of her life, the Parr family has had to move multiple times, as part of the U.S. Government’s program of keeping the Parr family, and their powers, hidden. As such, Violet has not been able to build lasting friendships with other children in her schools. This has helped fuel the insecurities that plague Violet’s young life. Violet knew that there were problems in her parents’ marriage, and worried about this as well. When her father went missing, and her mother appeared agitated, Violet knew that something was wrong with him. Donning a uniform taken from her mother, and given to her by her brother, Dash, she and Dash snuck aboard the airplane that their mother was mysteriously flying off in. After the airplane was shot down, she and Dash found themselves on the run on the remote island of Nomanisan, cooperating so as to save their lives. During the course of this adventure, and the subsequent defeat of Syndrome’s attack on Metroville, Violet learned a great deal about her powers, allowing her to be a valued part of the Incredibles team of supers. After that time, the government began allowing the superheroes to operate in the open again, Violet and the rest of the Incredibles have been fighting other villains, including the Underminer, Mezmerella and others, repeatedly saving the day. Death Battle Info 'Appearance' Violet is a 14-year-old girl with jet black hair and blue eyes. She stands about 5’ tall and weighs approximately 90 lbs. 'Abilities and Powers' Violet has two known powers: * Invisibility - Violet is able to turn her body completely invisible at will. This does not include her clothing, or anything that she is carrying. The exception to this is the supersuit that was created for her by Edna Mode, which will turn invisible when she does. * Force Field Generation - She is able to generate spherical force fields, anywhere in her line of sight, though she has not yet been seen to generate more than two at one time. Sometimes the sphere appears to be flattened, making the field appear flat but round. ** Around Herself - She can generate one force field around herself, in which she is in the center, allowing her to seem to fly or float. She can move this field with the force of her mind, though probably not quickly. When Dash is in the force field with her, he can use the energy sphere as a sort of hamster ball, to move both of them at high speeds. If this ball is struck with sufficient force, it can leaved Violet stunned. It is not known if this applies to her other force fields, though it does seem likely. ** Around Others – She has generated force fields around others, imprisoning them inside. In one comic book, she locked her father in one with a group of six villains, leaving them unable to escape his attacks. In the comic book, The Incredibles: Truth and Consequences, she locked a villain in one, and then slowly decreased the size of the sphere, scaring the occupant into surrendering important information. It is not known if she could have killed or maimed the occupant with this ability, but it does seem likely. ** Empty – She can create empty spheres, large or small, to create walls against attack. In a comic book, Violet created small spherical force fields, and then used them as battering rams against villains and obstacles. This power was not seen in the Incredibles movie, so she probably developed it later. Weapons Violet Parr is not known to have used weapons beyond using a tree branch to strike one of Syndrome’s guards. Since she has developed the ability to use force spheres as battering weapons, this is probably no longer necessary. Gallery Violet_Parr.jpg Violet_Parr_Disney_Infinity_2.png|Violet Parr in Disney Infinity 2.0. Category:Female Category:Movie Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Disney Characters Category:'The Incredibles' Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Superheroes Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Comedic Movie Combatants